Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: When Vladimir sees what he wants he will take it, regardless of what they think. Even if his target happens to be a Spainish priest... Pairing: RomaniaxSpain (yes you did read that correctly)


Vladimir crept silently along the rooftops in a manner reminiscent of the thieves he would sometimes encounter on his many excursions up to one rooftop in particular. But he was no thief, no, he was much worse. He stood still on the edge of the roof and let his cape whip around him as he tasted the air he was no longer able to breathe. Leaning forward suddenly, his gaze swiped the ground below him, looking for his target. His red eyes picked them out easily.

"Finally!" he hissed out, startling the flock of small insignificant birds that had shared his perch into taking flight. The Italian man below him spun around and cursed violently as they whirled past him, but continued to hurriedly walk away from the building which he came out of. Vladimir backed up a few rooftops before the scent of his prey overwhelmed him and threatened to disrupt his months of planning. Even now his thoughts drifted to the tempting prospect of draining the man dry and savouring every drop of his pure blood… but no. What he had planned was much better.

Jumping down into a deserted alley, he set to work ripping his clothes slowly making sure everything was perfect as the hateful sun dipped below the horizon.  
"And now for the final touch," he murmured, admiring his still beautiful reflection in the surface of the puddle, allowing his slim fingers to caress the area that would be marked. Clenching his mouth shut, he raked sharp fingernails down the right side of his face and then licked the dark crimson blood that ran down his face absentmindedly as the full moon climbed further into the sky. His eyes glinted at the mere prospect of the Spaniard's blood so he set the main part of his plan into motion.

"Please… please help me!"  
Antonio startled by the cry dropped the candle he was cleaning as he whirled around to see a distressed stranger stagger into the church with their face directed to floor.  
"Please!" they called to him again, clutching one deathly white hand to the side of their face. As he watched frozen, the man collapsed to the floor as their thin well-dressed frame was wracked with shivers.  
"¡Dios mío! What happened señor?" he almost shouted but managed to control himself when he remembered that he was in a church and he was a priest. Quickly he crossed himself in repentance as he hurried to the kneeling man's side.  
"He- I just- It-"  
Antonio carefully embraced the frightened man, ignoring the dirt and blood that had transferred to his own spotlessly white garments as he did so. He could feel their trembling lessen and cupped their face to raise their gaze to meet his own.

Vladimir grinned.

And then Antonio was lost.

Only fragments of that night could be remembered, for which he would be eternally grateful but the morning was crystal clear in his mind and would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
Antonio rolled over and hissed at the sudden flares of pain that sprang up all over his body. Sluggishly he attempted to push himself up but he was trapped in place by a pair of abnormally strong arms. Frantic he struggled in his captor's arms but only a mocking laughter reached his ears as they amounted to nothing.  
"Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu Nombre."  
"Do you really think that saying those words will stop me dragoste? You do know what I am after all…" the monster purred into his ear, seeming amused at his frantic praying.  
Antonio snarled and struggled once more, managing to connect the back of his head with his captor's nose. Leaping up he ran for the only piece of adornment in the room, a golden cross that hung from a peg on the wall. He had been wearing it the night before, so he had no recollection how it got there. Vladimir chuckled and moved with feline grace, pinning the other man to the floor with ease.  
"Well? Keep going," he told the swearing man as he leant in close to make eye contact with him.

"Venga tu reino, Hágase tu voluntad, En la tierra como en el cielo," Antonio spat into the man's- the monster's face. His only response was to chuckle and lean in closer to lick the side of Antonio's face. Then suddenly he got up and stretched luxuriously as if he had all the time in the world with Antonio lying helpless on the floor. And he had.  
"Well?" he crooned pulling on his clothes as the rising sun spilled through the window and illuminated his form, the form of the Devil disguised as an angel, "Aren't you going to finish? Do you not wish for your 'Lord' to protect you?"  
Antonio tried futilely to rise from the stone floor as the coldness seeped into his bones, but ultimately failed. Sighing he tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he wearily continued his prayer, "Danos hoy el pan de este día y perdona nuestras deudas como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores."  
An ice cold hand caressed his face and Antonio shuddered at the contrast between his own sun kissed skin and the stone like texture of the monster's gentle touch.

"Și nu ne duce în ispită, ci ne izbăvește de cel rău," Vladimir hissed into his ear managing to move from in front of the window to lying on top of Antonio in a heartbeat, raking his nails idly down the man's chest to feel his heartbeat flutter as his mouth neared the man's throat.  
"Amen," Antonio breathed closing his eyes so he wouldn't see; he couldn't betray his God like this. He had no wish to see the man's teeth elongate in anticipation of the forbidden act.  
When the initial sharp pain of the first bite receded, pleasure coursed through Antonio's veins like liquid fire. His bark arched as a slew of moans left his mouth and he thrashed weakly wanting this to stop, but yet at the same time wanting it to continue forever. A faint clink drew his attention to the cross that had fallen from the wall to lie next to his face on the floor.  
"Eventually dragoste," the monster chuckled sitting up to lick at a few drops of blood that ran from their tongue, "You will beg me for this."

Rage coursed through Antonio as the beast leant back down to drain him dry. Clenching a weak hand tightly around the cross he raised it.  
Vladimir paused; a new flavour had entered the broken man's blood: it tasted almost like courage… Then it hit him, literally. The golden cross sunk into his neck causing a harsh shriek of pain to tear itself from his throat in a way it never had before. He collapsed on to the same floor that he had been pinning the priest to, and was helpless as he watched Antonio push himself up and snarl at him in a manner that was reminiscent of a vampire.  
He grinned. It had worked! Antonio towered over him, blood running freely down his neck and creating beautiful patterns as it trickled down his bare torso. Vladimir pushed himself to his feet, but was knocked back down again as Antonio's foot slammed against his back.  
"You monster!" he hissed as he pulled the un-resisting vampire to his feet and dragged him over to the window.  
"Look at yourself dragoste and tell me if I'm still a monster," was all that he said even as he felt himself flying through the closed window. He landed gracefully, ignoring the shards of glass that had pierced his clothes and his skin as he waved at the priest silhouetted in darkness, before running away back across the rooftops.

Antonio shakily collapsed back onto the bed still clutching the cross. As he drifted off to sleep, a faint flicker of memory rose to mind: rich crimson blood dripping into his mouth and the Devil's mocking smile as he asked for more. His hand released the cross as he slipped into a deeper sleep filled with pain, blood and fire that burned. It thunked heavily as it hit the floor, one side which was facing outwards a gleaming gold yet the other side was a tarnished black, spotted with blood.

**000ooo000  
Prompt was:  
RomaniaxSpain Forbidden Defenistrate (the act of throwing someone or something out of a window)**

**Please tell me what you think or also of you have any prompts for me! ;) This is my first time trying this particular layout style so let's see how it goes.  
Review :)**


End file.
